Fairy Tail Thanksgiving Special
by AMMiss
Summary: Just a Fairy Tail family fluff piece. Enjoy!


Fairy Tail Thanksgiving Special

Written by: AMMiss

Audience: All

Warnings: Crude humor and possible language here and there

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Come on girls! Mira's waiting for these ingredients." I cried as I opened the side-entrance door to Fairy Tail with my back for Wendy, Carla, and Levy to come through with a wagon filled with groceries being pulled by each of them.<p>

"Yes, yes." Levy replied in a playfully sarcastic tone as she rolls her eyes at me. Wendy giggles behind her as the young dragon slayer uses her magic to speed her around and ahead of Levy who cries in protest.

"Honestly, it's not like you were any better than us!" Carla complained light-heartedly as she drifts into the doors with her wagon filled with party supplies that the Exceeds need.

I laugh a hearty laugh as I follow behind the seer Exceed princess and let the side door slam close behind me. The two of us approach the kitchen to hear Mira start; "Alright ladies, take the groceries out of the bags, place them on the counters. Levy when you're done with your wagon, can you start to work on the uncooked turkeys." Levy groans as she casts a glance towards the pale, uncooked, unseasoned turkey birds. Wendy giggles as she starts taking her own load of wagon groceries out. "Wendy, once your done with yours I want you to take the celery, carrots and green beans and start to cut them up. When you get to the cutting part, ask either me or Lucy on how to cut them."

"Yes, Mira!" The two instructed girls call as Carla and I enter the kitchen from the back storage room short cut.

"Wendy be careful not to cut yourself." Carla informs as she starts to fly towards the main hall. "And be sure to wash your hands with hot water and soap!"

"Yes Carla!"

"Anything I can assist in Mira?" I asked as I started unloading my own wagon of groceries.

Levy's head snaps towards me in glistening hope that is soon crushed by Mira answering, "Start on the orders from the guild members please, I haven't the time to serve them with the Thanksgiving dinner preparations in need of my attention."

"The guys will be pigging out on the dinner anyways, so why not make them go hungry until then? The food will be more satisfying~!" I bargained.

"Oi Mira, when's my lunch read-"

"Pipe down! You'll get food when Thanksgiving dinner's done!" I hollered to Laxus. I turn to Mira to see two out of the three others in the kitchen looking at me with wide eyes while Wendy has her forehead lightly set on the counter in an attempt to contain her giggles. "I'm going to help Levy with the uncooked turkeys. Wendy, when you get to the vegetables, tell me so I can give you an example as to how they're going to be cut." I said before I continued placing the ingredients and other groceries on the counter.

* * *

><p><strong>Carla's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I take a sigh while shaking my head as Laxus gawks at the kitchen door while Cana drunkenly laughs loudly at her lover. With another sigh, I start to unwrap and untangle the decorations with the help of Jet, Droy, Macao and Romeo who are assistances to the Exceeds who are decorating the banners and the ceiling of the guild.<p>

"Carla," Pantherlily's take charge voice comes from in front of me as the soft padding of Pantherlily's feet approach the wagon, "is this all the decorations?"

I lift up a plastic bag filled with decorations to reveal another layer of shopping bags filled with decorations. The men at the table moan in distress as Lily speculates the wagon contents. "Of course it is. I'm not that irresponsible am I?" I asked in challenge to the ex-military Exceed.

"Carla, Lily! Grab the red, orange and golden yellow decoration flag banners and come help me!" Happy cries form the ceiling as he starts to place the plain pumpkin lights around the beams.

I place the other ceiling decoration bags in front of the helpers and snatched the untangled decoration banners with Pantherlily before using my magic to launch up to the ceiling.

As I tie the end of a flag banner on a corner of a beam, I start to have small predictions into the future further along for this evening. Wendy is happily chatting at a table eating her plate full of food as Romeo sits next to her, underneath the table the two are holding hands like a cute couple. Behind the two, Elfman, Natsu, and Gray are on top of each others shoulder's trying to act big and scary to scare away an extremely irritable Erza who already has her sword out and is trembling in rage. The scenery changes to Elfman, who's a bit banged up, leaning against a wall in one of the backrooms with Evergreen sitting beside him and cleaning his slightly bleeding wounds with a wet handkerchief. The pair are blushing cutely as Evergreen calmly scolds him for jumping into the situations that he jumps into without thinking about consequences. The scene changes to Laxus and Cana who sit across from each other on the second floor and are spewing challenges and friendly insults towards each other while underneath the table and above the carpet they're playing footsy with each other. Cana leans across the table and whispers huskily into his ear things that are highly inappropriate for Wendy to hear about. Outside of the vision, I scowl before the scene turns to Mira and Freed who are doing light flirtations with each other as Mira cleans a mug. Freed's called somewhere by a guild member but before he leaves the barmaid, he closes the conversation by leaning close to her left ear and whispering something deeply romantic to the Take-Over Wizard before pecking her cheek and striding confidently away with a dash of blush across his cheeks. Mira on the other hand has crimson scarlet blushes practically painted on her cheeks as she fumbles for her grasp on her mug. A radiantly sweet smile adorns my face as the vision comes to an end with Team Natsu walking towards the train station at sometime in the night with a homely aura to them.

I'm so preoccupied by the vision that I don't even realize that as I'm hanging the banners in a nice fashion, I'm also about to run into a chandelier. Somebody grabs me and pulls me away from the chandelier that would have undoubtably harmed me and possibly injure a few guild members below me. "You alright Carla?" Lily asked as he lets me go and reverts from his Battle Form back into his Exceed form.

"Y-y-yes. Thank you." I said as a flush of embarrassment washes over my face.

With a nod the black furred Exceed swoops back over to his side of the ceiling to continue his work, with my thumbs I rub the seam of the flags as I silently scold myself for not paying attention to my surroundings. "Carla?" I snap out of my stupor and look to Happy who has a worried expression adorned his blue furred face. "If you want, sometime after today, do you want me to accompany you to the tea store that you like to visit? I mean, I know that in that tea store I get distracted with thoughts of fish, but this time I'll try my hardest to stay focused. I'll even buy you the tea that you want to buy." Happy offered with a small blush as he twiddles his fingers.

With a warm smile I answered, "I'd love that Happy."

Instantaneously Happy's expression changes from a shy blush to a shocked excited expression.

Only one thought entered my mind right then and there.

_Oh, dear._

* * *

><p><strong>Happy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Dropping my white frost ornaments I Max Speed down towards the kitchen while shouting, "Lucy-Lucy-Lucy-Lucy-LUCY!" With a graceful and expertise flap, I stop myself short from barreling right into the kitchen and so I place my front paws and head over the front of the western flaps to see Lucy, Wendy, Mira, and Levy looking at me with raised eye brows. "Carla agreed to go on a date with me! Ha-ha-HA!" I shouted as I pumped my head high into the air in triumph. Getting off the door, I speedily weave through legs and arms of guild mates and tables alike as I shout in pure adrenaline influenced excitement, "Yes-yes-yes-yes-Yes-YES~!" A rough yank on my tail has me stopped short as I dangle on the ground to see metal boots.<p>

A shiver runs down my spine as I warily look up to the shadowed faced, red haired Titania.

I take a sharp intake of breathe.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"WAAAAAHHHHHHH!"<p>

"Who was that?" Wendy asked as she turned to the main hall with a worried expression adorned her face.

"Erza possibly caught Happy." Levy answered.

"That's dead on the mark." Mira said as she views the chaotic punishment from her spot outside the flap doors.

"Pay attention Wendy." I said before flinching at the sound of something heavy hitting the counter surface.

"Ouch-!" Levy hissed as she waves the pain out of her hand.

"Do you need a Band-Aid Levy?" Wendy asked.

"No, I just need to put an ice pack on it after I'm done with the rest of these turkey's." Levy answered as she picks up the turkey on the counter and starts working on it.

"Hmm. So Wendy, cut the carrots like this, the celery will be cut like this too, but for the green beans, just cut off the ends like this. Once you have a good pile of each vegetable going, just take the cutting board over to the soup cauldron and pour it in like this." I explained while showing it and ending the 'presentation' with pouring the vegetables that I cut into the cauldron. Placing the cutting board and knife back onto the counter I take a step back, turn to Wendy, place a hand on my hip and ask, "Any questions?"

"Nope, I got it." Wendy said as she starts cutting up the recently washed vegetables.

"Try not to cut yourself and take heed of Carla's advise." I said as I patted her shoulder and headed over to Levy.

"Yes, yes." Wendy said as she clearly rolls her eyes at my retreating figure.

"You just went 'mother' on her." Levy teased as I take down my own uncooked turkey and start working on it.

"No, I just went 'auntie' on her." I said back before casting a glance to Levy who's casting me her own glance.

The two of us burst into chuckles before we continuing our assigned work.

* * *

><p><em>Later On As The Turkey's Are Cooking; <em>**Still Lucy's POV**

* * *

><p>With an exasperated sigh, I plop myself down on the bench and leaned against the pillar as Levy opens up one of the many countless books of hers and starts reading it while Gajeel starts munching on his metal. A teary Happy climbs onto my lap and snuggles into me as I put some balms on his injuries that Erza inputted on him for breaking the ornaments.<p>

With another sigh, I glance over to the second floor to see Cana and Laxus playfully taunting each other as they have a drinking competition. With another sidelong glance, I spy Lisanna over with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe who are chatting happily with each other, Kinana serving thirsty guild mates and Erza walking through the doors with a bag of white frost ornaments to replace the one's that Happy dropped in his excitement.

A light laugh flows from the bar, where Mavis is finding entertainment from a depressed Makarov who's holding in tears as he looks down at a piece of paper in his hands that's undoubtedly from the Council. Mira is fumbling for her mug as her face is crimson-scarlet, Freed has a content smile as well as a blush adorned his face as he heads over to his team who were calling him a few moments before.

The table slightly shakes as Erza sits herself down by the table with a huff. "Happy; be grateful that the store still had these." Erza growled out as she ripped open the box and gingerly takes out the large ornaments.

"Calm down Erza, he was just excited that Carla accepted his offer to go to the tea store. He didn't do it on purpose." I defended as I started petting Happy.

"I would have done it on purpose if it was Everlue's celebration ornaments." Happy murmured deviously.

"What does Everlue have to do with this celebration?" I asked with slight bewilderment.

"Well everyone has to celebrate at least one celebration, right?" Happy asked innocently as he quickly covered himself.

"Nice save." Gajeel comments dryly before he tries to peer over Levy's shoulder to read her book but gets elbowed by Levy who has a small blush.

Sheltered by the table, I snap my fingers to Happy before opening my hand up in demand.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Happy's face scrunches up in confusion before lighting up in realization.<p>

"OH!"

Happy cried before he swiftly takes off his sack and rummages through it for a certain something that he and Lucy confiscated. He quickly finds the object that they have as evidence of a certain scene they found, with a mischievous chuckle, he hands the object over to Lucy before placing his paws on the table and lifts his head to where only the his ears, forehead, and eyes are visible as he lets out another mischievously creepy chuckle that has Levy and Gajeel giving him weary looks with a raised eyebrow.

"So," Lucy starts, "what's this?" Lucy asked as she flipped over the photo which reveals Levy and Gajeel cuddling on a park bench while Gajeel is kissing Levy's cheek as Levy is reading a favorite book of hers with Gajeel.

The two's faces go in sync as Levy and Gajeel look up and try to register the photo, before their faces go slack and pale. Then the two grit their teeth as their eyes shift from the photo to Lucy who audibly gulps with a nervous smile. With eyes snapping back to the photo the 'secret' couple launch forward in an attempt to confiscate the photo but Lucy retracts it easily out of their reach as Happy hops atop the table, snatches the photo right out of Lucy's hands and flies up to the ceiling leaving Levy and Gajeel crying out in protests.

Like the silly Exceed he is, he taunts the couple before exclaiming; "Hey!" as Pantherlily snatches the photo right out of his paws and inspects it with Carla.

His eyes become over-shadowed as his shoulders begin to shake as his ears twitch. Lily's stoic face turns into a knowing smile as he turns the photo to Happy and says, "You know I have several photo albums filled with pictures of these two together like this, right?"

The whole guild erupts in screams and squeals of;

"WHAT~?!"

And...

"Get back down here you cats!" Which came from Gajeel who's blushing as some guild-members give him slaps on the shoulder, back, and arm for getting together with Levy.

All the while Levy is banging her head on the table in embarrassment while Lucy is pestering her with questions of her own; "How long have you two been together?" "How could you not tell me, I'm your best friend!" and "So, when are you two going to be official?" The last question actually made Levy faint on the table as her soul goes out of her mouth, anime style of course.

Mira quickly weaves through the tables and guild members as she heads towards her kitchen helpers. "Girls, time to get back into the kitchen!" Two out of the three girls groan before they helped wake up the passed out helper before following Mira back towards the guild kitchen. "Oh, and Lily!" Said Exceed turns towards the Take-Over Wizard. "Make some copies of those photos for me!"

"Yes ma'am!" The ex-military Exceed answers with a salute before starting towards the guild doors.

Gajeel just gawks up at the retreating form of Lily before incoherently shouting, "GAH-Ugh-teh-BUH-NNGHAHH! Get back here Lily!" Gajeel races out the doors in an attempt to chase after Lily who has a considerably good head-start.

* * *

><p><em>A Few Minutes Later;<em>

* * *

><p>The girls each come walking out of the kitchen with dishes filled with delightfully cooked food and treats and sweets and placed them gingerly on the set tables on either side of the large guild. Some other guild members helped carry out the food too as just as the serving tables were complete with 'endless' food, Natsu, Gray, and Elfman start a fight over who gets served first.<p>

"I'm getting served first!"

"NO I AM!"

This argument goes on for a few more intervals before they start having a race as to see who will be first in line and were about to start a fight near the serving tables that would have more than likely destroyed the table and wasted the food, if not for the sound of a sword being jammed into the ground resonating through the guild that is immediately hushed.

The three arguing men are frozen statues before they turn their slightly trembling eyes over to Titania who has her sword dug into the wooden floor and her eyes are overcast by her hair. Abruptly she gets up, pulls her sword out of the floor with ease and stalks over to the three now trembling men. As she's walking over to them, she cuts off Wakaba's lite cigar and slices through the bottom of Cana's barrel of alcohol.

"Shit!" Cana cursed as the contents of the barrel pour onto the floor.

The whole guild watches as Erza stalks her prey while swinging her sword until it sings in the air.

"Guys I have an idea as to how to scare Erza away." Elfman rasped loudly. "Natsu get on my shoulders and Gray, get on Natsu's shoulders. Maybe we can scare her away with our height and bulkiness." The two follow Elfman's instructions and climb on top of each other until they resembled a live totem pole. Elfman waves his hands in the direction of Erza in a vain attempt to hypnotize her. "Nothing to see~ here~." Elfman starts in a shaky-ghost like voice. "Go back~ to your seat~."

Instead Erza takes another step forward and summons another sword that in sync with her other sword rolls in the air before Erza halts them at Elfman's neck. An uncharacteristic squeal escapes from Elfman's chattering grit teeth as Erza takes in a breath. "Why were you fighting near the serving tables?" Soft whines and whimpers escape from the three men's mouth. Erza summons an insane amount of swords that surrounds the live totem pole. "YOU COULD HAVE RUINED OUR WELL COOKED FOOD AND SQUASHED. MY! CAKE~~!"

Erza roars as her swords swipe and send the three away from the serving table and into the spectating crowds who quickly get out of the fours way. The guild doors bang open and the spectators who weren't getting out of an angry Titania's way looked to see a heaving Gajeel catching his breath.

"Where. Is. My. Cat?!" Gajeel asked. A high pitched squeal of delight from the other side of the guild opposite of Erza's fight and Gajeel, erupts as everyone turns towards Mira and Lily who are looking over a photo album of something. Some heads turn back to Gajeel who has a skeleton like face before he slumps in defeat and slowly totters over to his spot by Levy to brood.

With a shrug everyone gets their plates and starts serving themselves in an orderly fashion.

* * *

><p><em>Some Minutes Later;<em>

* * *

><p>Everyone with plates filled with delightful food sit down somewhere in the guild hall and dig in. Chatter fills the guild as sloppy and neat eaters enjoy their food. Erza who has gotten over her fight, is now happily eating her cake; Lucy is partially mending Natsu's wounds while eating as Juvia is fixing Gray's own set of wounds.<p>

"Hey Erza?" Lucy asked as she waited until Erza gives her a hum of acknowledgement. "Do you think we can go on a mission after dinner?" Lucy's teammates turn to her while giving her a raised eye brow in question. "Black Friday's going to start right after, and I just want some extra money to get each of you guys something...special." Lucy whispered the last part as she twiddled her thumbs and looked at each of her comrades faces one by one.

"I don't see any problem with that. I've been feeling tense as of late." Erza's reply has Natsu and Gray flinching as remembrance of their beat down flashes through their mind.

"Yeah~ I'm all fired up!" Natsu cried as he pumps his fist in the air and continues to scar down his food at a new messy pace.

"Sure, I'll come. Do you want to come Juvia?" Gray asked his girlfriend as he leans close to her blushing face.

"Well-I-um. No-I-uh have some of my own errands to run. Be save Gray-sama." Juvia said as she pecked his cheek shyly and turns her head away. Gray blushes his own color of red before scowling at Lucy and Erza who chuckle in amusement at his expense.

"I need some more money so I can get Carla more than one container of tea at her favorite place." Happy said to himself mostly but since he was between Lucy and Gildarts, he got a pat on the back from the S-Class mage and a reassuring scratch on the head from the Celestial Spirit Maiden.

"Um.." Erza, Gray, and Lucy turn their heads towards Wendy who's sitting between Erza and Romeo. "You guys don't mind that I don't come along do you?" The young Sky Dragon Slayer asked. "I've-got some Christmas present projects that I need to get done."

"We don't mind." Gray said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"If you have things that you need to do, then you are fine with staying out of this mission." Erza said as she finished her plate of strawberry cake and started on her Thanksgiving plate of food.

"I'll just have to remind myself to pack some more bandages and medicines incase something goes wrong." Lucy said before she raises an eyebrow at Lily, who's on the other table behind the two youngsters with a camera in his paws pointed at the two and her.

"What's wrong Lucy-nee?" Romeo asked just as Lily flashes the camera and has a mischievous smile adorned his face.

"Well, Lily just took a picture of us behind you." Lucy answered with a mater-of-fact tone.

"WHAT!?" Romeo and Wendy cried as they lift their hand from under the table. The two turn around to see Lily as he flies over to Mira with a camera in his paws.

"What were you two doing under there?" Lucy asked as she pointed to their hands.

"Nothing!" The two said in unison as they scotched away from each other and blushed a heavy blush.

Lucy turns to Erza with a questioning eyebrow. Erza sets down her cider cup and mouths, 'Young love.'

"Ah!" Lucy said as she dropped the subject.

Natsu leans back and stretches before saying, "I'm done!"

"Then go pick out a reasonable mission, Flame-Brain." Gray uttered under his breath.

"What was that icicle?!" Natsu growled.

"You heard me fire-poker." Gray said nonchalantly before turning back to his meal. Before Natsu could press for another brawl, Lucy simple pokes a wound on his back which has Natsu whimpering and surrendering in pain before stalking over to the request board.

* * *

><p><em>After Dinner;<em>

* * *

><p>Inside the guild hall, the members were in their own groups conversing as the band was playing with a random singer singing a fast pace song. The tables were cleared, the dishes were empty and if one looked at the clock or out the window, they'd realize that it was getting quite late. Outside the guild the sky was clear minus a few small clouds floating around in the distance, the stars were out and the night air was crisp with a chill. Erza's towering pile of suitcases in her wagon could be seen just outside the Fairy Tail gates as Gray and Erza share present ideas that they're having for their fellow team- and guild-mates. Natsu comes running to the gate from the path to his and Happy's home with his traveling pack all ready to go. All that was missing was a Blue Exceed and Lucy.<p>

"Hey guys!" Natsu said as he skidded to a halt beside Erza and Gray. "What did I miss?" Natsu asked upon seeing Gray's unhappy facial expression. Gray just clicks his tongue at him. In response Natsu tenses up, grits his teeth, clenches his hand, but quells his anger as he casts a glance at Erza, not wanting to risk Erza's wrath once again tonight, especially before the train. "Hey, where's Happy and Luce?" As Natsu asks that question, the guild's closed doors creak open, causing the group of three to look at them.

There at the doors with their back turned to them, were both Happy and Lucy, packed and ready for the job saying goodbye and receiving luck comments from their fellow guild-mates. "Bye Wendy, Carla. Be safe on your walk home with Romeo and Macao!" Lucy called as she turned and gave the other members of her team a blindingly bright, warm smile.

"I'll be back in a few day's Carla. Sweet dreams!" Happy cried before plopping down on Lucy's rolling suitcase and turning his head towards the other members of the team. "What took you so long?" Happy asked as his voice goes shaky due to the suitcase rolling on bumpy cobbled stone.

"As if _your_ one to speak Happy!" Gray said before he lifts up his own bag and starts towards the train station with his comrades. Lucy turns slightly to give the guild-members who were still by the door a smile and a wave as Erza raises her fist up in the air as a way of saying fare well and that they shall be back with another successful job under their belts.

"Hey, I'm just saying, Lucy and I were ready at 10:40 and it's already 11 at night while you guys went home to get your things ready." Happy said as he starts eating some fish that he got out of his knapsack.

Lucy and Erza just let out a unison sigh as they walk down the cobbled road. "So, by Train, we'll get to our destination in 9 hours from now with 3 train transfers and hopefully no hijacks or problems. Then we have some breakfast and then start on the job on the sunken mausoleum that is overrun by some strange, aggressive creatures. Hopefully, the mausoleum is some distance away from town but we'll just have to wait and see the location of the area." Lucy plotted aloud as she looked up to the stars for comfort and guidance.

"Lucy, you talk too much." Natsu murmured.

"Would you rather be under-prepared or over-prepared for a situation?" Lucy and Erza asked/demanded rhetorically.

"Over-prepared!" Natsu, Gray, and Happy answered in unison.

"Good choice." Erza said as she set a new pace for the group to follow.

After a few moments of silence Lucy says, "I have to say, this has been a _very_ good Thanksgiving."

"That it has, that it has."

* * *

><p>The Members of Fairy Tail; HAPPY THANKSGIVING!<p> 


End file.
